Hybrid
by Ruwi Demon
Summary: A girl form Vicious' past comes back, and she's not your normal girl... (It isnt Julia)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Vicious cause I am his MOMMA. No, not really, I just love him to pieces. He's so misunderstood...  
  
A/N: Alrighty then... here's my Cowboy Bebop fic. Woo. Have fun!  
  
"Give me a shot."  
  
Vicious dropped himself on the barstool, ignoring the piercing and above all annoying stares of the people sporadically sitting around the smoky room. The female bartender sat a shot glass in front of him and filled it with whiskey. He narrowed his eyes as he felt something staring at him. He ignored it. He had been feeling that all today. He realized someone had been fallowing him, but he decided to do nothing about it. They would approach him and they would simply die. He wasn't in the mood to be pestered.  
  
Vicious stared blankly at the glass and slowly lifted it, downing it in one gulp. Truthfully, he hated whiskey, but it was a way of just drowning everything. Spike should have died... should have died that day three years ago, should have died when he was thrown out the cathedral window, but for some reason he wouldn't go away. Wouldn't just DIE. He will die. And by his hands, too. And sure as hell would not be quick.  
  
He called for another drink. It was brought; he drank half of it and came very near to sputtering it out. It wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted. He stared down into the half empty glass and saw nothing but a face in the liquid smiling warmly at him.  
  
Julia.  
  
Yeah, she was alive. He knew she was alive. He just didn't bother looking for the bitch. He just couldn't figure out why she didn't just leave him in peace and stop haunting him. She was dead in his mind. He had no other feelings for the girl, had no further desire to see her. But for some reason, he couldn't breath when he thought of her. His mind became clouded and congested, making him feel like he would explode.  
  
He pushed that aside. There was someone; something else that wouldn't leave his thoughts but it was only a blurry memory. He couldn't remember a face or a name, but more like a feeling. A feeling of intense annoyance, but at the same time warmth he couldn't place. Odd.  
  
And the damn feeling that something was watching him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell are you? And it isn't Halloween." Vicious picked the little girl up by her bright orange collar and brought her face close to his own.  
  
The little girl growled at him in an unnatural animal way, her nails beginning to dig into his hands deeper every second. He dropped her when a small trickle of blood began dripping down his hands.  
  
"I am none of your business. Why aren't I invisible to you?! You aren't supposed to be able to see me!" She began checking her wristbands and belt ignoring Vicious' laughs.  
  
"Kid, you aren't invisible to anything. Now go and find your mommy before I take the initiative to kill you myself."  
  
She stopped her fiddling with her belt and glared sourly up at Vicious. "Listen, dick. My mother is dead. I'm here by myself. And I can be invisible, you are just ...special somehow."  
  
"Special as in I'm not totally insane yet." He watched her as she went back to messing with her belt buckle. He could see small buttons inside of it now, all of which she was pushing. He watched in amazement as she flickered like a hologram and finally disappeared, only to come back.  
  
She glanced up at him expectantly, waiting for something.  
  
Vicious glanced sideways at her. "How'd you do that?"  
  
The girl groaned and rolled her eyes. Something wasn't working right. "Aw, man! This sucks..." She tried to walk out the door but Vicious saw something he didn't expect; a tail swished behind her in time with her steps. He grabbed the back of her shirt.  
  
"Answer my question. And tell me why you look the way you do. It isn't natural."  
  
"No shit..." She mumbled. "These wrist bands and stuff counteract with the light and make it practically impossible for people to see me. My only guess to how you can see me is the same reason as to why one of the elders can: it's the exact efficiency of your vision. As for my looks, that something more personal. Now, back off." She shrugged him off and walked out the door. It wasn't the last time he had seen her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vicious shook his head and got up, walking toward the door. He heard someone calling out to him to stop and pay, probably the bartender. He merely flashed her a glance of his katana and continued walking out to the street.  
  
He welcomed the cold rush of air to try and calm the choking in his throat. Memories always did suck for him. He walked down an alley to try and take a short cut to his newly bought house in the middle of a secluded area hidden in a forest. It was something he needed: to be isolated from people as much as possible. His large bird came from somewhere in the shadows and landed on his shoulder, adding un-needed weight to the left side of his body. He didn't care, though.  
  
He was lost in the hell he dubbed his thoughts, when he felt the familiar feeling of a gun stabbing into his back. (A/N: that sounds funny... 'I can't believe you'd take a gun and stab me in the back right in front of my eyes!!') He stopped and smirked. Oh, the irony. He felt the man back away and others snicker. Were these the people fallowing him? No...they didn't seem competent. No, but that just meant that he didn't have time for this... he fingered the katana under his coat and closed his eyes counting to ten. "I'm not in the mood to be annoyed by idiots like you."  
  
The other two men slowly began advancing and drawing guns. The man in the center, whom had first intercepted Vicious, spoke first. "I'm not in the mood to play games with you either. Just give me your money and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Why don't you just-." He turned angrily to the men quickly drawing his katana to them in a fuming attempt to kill. The bird stayed perched on his shoulder like it had seen a hundred ordeals like that before.  
  
The faces of his 'attackers' (and I use that term very loosely) were confused and frightened. A loud hiss echoed through the air and the guns where knocked out of the men's hands and one after the other the where being knocked out by an invisible opponent. That's it... he knew what was going on.  
  
All of them quickly became K.O.ed and flew to some god-forsaken corner of the alley to bleed themselves to death. The being began to flicker in and out of Vicious' vision and soon became clear, although blurry and slightly discolored.  
  
He recognized the curly mass of naturally blonde and black striped hair as well as the white and black striped tail that swished behind her in a provocative manor. He noticed that now that the threat was gone her nails began slowly retracting back into her fingers and the black stripes that were tattooed along her arms. The glistening fangs, the slit honey eyes, and the slightly pointed ears... it couldn't be. He smirked. It was.  
  
"Natasia."  
  
She glanced over at him, and they made eye contact. Her eyes were different now; they held more wisdom and knowing, as though she had seen everything there was to see. She looked at him sadly and he looked at her in the equivalent of whatever Vicious could muster as surprise. "Natasia?" He said again.  
  
She began walking over to him, but stopping when she heard the sound of sirens and gunshots. She quickly disappeared in a sudden flicker, then a trashcan falling somewhere behind him and the soft padding of feet on the roof to his left signaled that she had left. It was her who had been stalking him. Either that or the memory had been haunting him. She couldn't have been... Besides, she looked around his age if not a little younger. That wasn't possible. He really needed a new girl friend...  
  
He began walking again to his house, trying to ignore that... scene that happened. Who was she? She was exactly like Natasia, and the odds of another hybrid cat/human were somewhat slim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vicious walked into his temporary apartment only to find the cat girl sitting and reading a book on his couch, her tail curling and uncurling at the end like a lounging felines would. She looked about fourteen years old, apposed to the seven not too long ago. Her hair was shorter, but still very curly and her taste in mismatched clothing stayed the same. He had often wondered why she seemed to age so fast. He figured it was a kid thing.  
  
Vicious glared at her as she waved a short hi to him, not bothering to look up, still enthralled with her book. "Why don't you leave me alone and find someone else to piss off?" He hissed and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Natasia put her book down and walked to the kitchen as well, watching Vicious get into the refrigerator. "Because. I've made it my life goal to drive you mad."  
  
"Good job. You're getting close." He began walking out, bringing a beer along, going to the living room. Natasia bounded along behind him, hopping up and down.  
  
"Guess what today is!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"It's my eighth birthday today! Aren't you happy?!" She stood next to the couch where he sat, him staring at her with malice and a small amount of surprise.  
  
"Your eighth birthday?" She nodded. "Bull shit." He took a gulp of his beer.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think cause its true. Are you going out with Julia tonight or are you going to stay here with everyone's favorite hybrid human cat?"  
  
"Well, you can sure as hell guarantee that I won't stay here." He said sourly, taking another gulp of his beverage (A/N: I love that word... beverage.).  
  
Natasia rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to him and glared. Vicious had seen that glare many a time before, and no matter how many times she used it on him, he couldn't help but be made a little uncomfortable under the devious stare. It meant that she didn't like him at the moment, which was okay with him as long as she didn't try anything like she had last time with the Vaseline all over the tiles on the bathroom floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whatever he had seen he had figured it was a mere delusion his brain had thought up to reserve what sanity he had left. Had to be.  
  
He soon found himself in the forest of where his house was, the darkness being broken through by the beams of the stars and moon. He heard the soft rustling of leaves and twigs ever once in a while, sensing something, but also disregarding it.  
  
There were a few twigs that snapped and the branches of the trees rustled louder than the norm, causing Vicious to go on guard. He stopped and listened to the surrounding area, until there was a thump only a few feet in front of him, then the flickering of an individual in front of him. The flickering continued and he could barley make out the form of a woman rising from a crouched position on the ground then stand to face him.  
  
Vicious smirked at her and she looked at him totally devoid of any emotion. "Natasia."  
  
"Vicious." She acknowledged.  
  
Vicious continued his walk to his house, now coming into view through the foliage of the trees. "It's about time my stalker decided to show themselves."  
  
Natasia nodded and fallowed, trying to get up the courage to speak. She had to do this as a smaller child; every time he came into the same room as her she had to swallow the lump in her throat to try and speak. He probably didn't know that; he always said she had diarrhea of the mouth.  
  
"What do you want? And what happened to you? You seem to have aged a great deal since we last met." He noticed, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. She was back; the same person he had been musing about. Only... older. She turned to him and flickered once, before becoming stable.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Vicious. I age like a quarter cat, remember? But I'm not here to show you that. I came to warn you." Natasia's voice was slightly hissed due to her fangs, and her tail swished happily, counteracting her dark mood. She glanced at his bird and narrowed her eyes, baring her fangs then let out a low growl.  
  
"Kid, what could you possibly tell me that could be of any use to me? Go home."  
  
Natasia ignored him and continued, narrowing her eyes every so often at the bird. "The elders have a hefty amount of people looking out for you. Something about betrayal. You need to hide."  
  
Natasia hadn't seen him in a long time. He had hated her when she was a child, but he was her mentor whether he liked it or not. It was different to see him now, though. She was older now, and... oh, it didn't matter.  
  
"Why are you caveatting me? I could care less if I die or not. Besides, my fate shall be shared with you now that you've taken the initiative to notify me. You know that." He shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't need anything like her around... he thought.  
  
She ran to catch up with him and walked at his side. The bird shrieked at her but she merely hissed at it, causing it to flee. She turned back to the chuckling Vicious. "Yeah, I know that, but I could care less. They've got the same people out for me. They know where you are. Not the exact location, but close enough. Besides, it's interesting to see you again. You're... different somehow. More angry, I think."  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this reunion, I think you had better leave me alone. I'm not necessarily in the mood to talk to you."  
  
She looked bored. "You mean you're remembering things? You always do this when something comes back from the depths of that head of yours."  
  
Vicious' eyes became somewhat wide and he stopped, glancing at her. She always read him like this. She had done it as a kid...she was *older* now. For some reason he had a burst of kindness. "Come on, kid. You can stay at my place tonight."  
  
He picked up his stride walking toward the front of the house. Natasia had to practically jog to keep up with him. "I'm not a kid any more. Do I look like a kid?"  
  
A/N: Well, I'm not really proud, but it's all gravy. Review and let me know what you think. Five reviews or no next chapter. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: Let me tell you... I was always a fan of Cowboy Bebop since the first time I saw it. I have a hobby of drawing my own pics and writing stories. That, under no circumstances, means I own it. If that was the case, I would own a lot of things.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I actually got more than five reviews before I could finish the second chapter! Thank you! Anyway, I hope this chapter is adequate.  
  
Volka Zyta: Thanks for clicking! ^_^  
  
Eternity's angel of mercy: I am happy with the out come of my character and I was kinds hoping she would have a nice attitude. Me love Vicious!!!  
  
Mintika: Thankies! 'Preciate the review and yes I was looking for some Vicious stories but it is so hard to find a really good one. Through the eyes of a raven is really good!! Read that one.  
  
Kb: Your wish is my command. *Bows and a lot of smoke goes off. Ruwi is gagging in the background*  
  
Demoness Space Pirate: Everyone loves Vicious! And of course he has a heart. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to be alive. *Rolls eyes* Jeeze...  
  
Dude_gUY: Here's More Chapters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natasia laid on her back on the rail of the balcony, much like a tomcat would, her tail twitching slightly when the wind blew. The stars where out as well as a waning crescent moon illuminating the night with a lazy glow. The balcony was attached to her knew room, but Vicious had made it very clear that he didn't want her wandering around the house.  
  
Vicious watched her from the doorway of the room, his arms crossed and an unreadable emotion on his face. She had stubbornly insisted that he wasn't safe and she wouldn't be able to sleep that night even if it meant her life, so she was sitting on the outside lanai watching over the yard like some kind of guard animal.  
  
He had no idea why she had come to the rescue of him and how the hell she had found him. He supposed that she was here since she either had no other place to go or she had come back to warn the only person on this earth that could see her. Either that or she needed to be protected from something. He didn't know and didn't care as much as he should, but he let her stay anyway.  
  
"Hey Vicious. You've been standing there for a while now. Something wrong?" Natasia stayed in her same position on the balustrade, her tail twitching again then settling across her legs.  
  
"Hn." He turned and walked off to his own room. He needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Spike! There's another bounty here!" Faye sat on the couch lazily, reading one of her magazines and barely noticing the bounty when it flashed on the computer screen. Spike came into the room with his toothbrush in his mouth, slightly foaming. (*falls out of chair laughing.* I have no idea why that's funny...)  
  
He glanced at the screen, noticing the picture that was supposed to be there is very blurred and the shape of a woman could barely be made out. There was a short biography to the side of it.  
  
Bio: Transmitting .  
  
Name: Natasia Bridges  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Height: approx. 5" 6'  
  
Weight: approx. 135  
  
Hair color: White and Black stripes  
  
Eye Color: honey/ green with slightly elongated pupils  
  
Special Ability's: Nails are very hard and strong and retractable. She has uncanny balance; might be because of her tail. Her ears are slightly pointed and located higher on the head than normal and she has teeth in the front almost like fangs. She is a genius when it comes to science, logic and Bio-genetics. Her DNA is diluted with that of an animal, most likely a feline.  
  
Wanted for: Murder, theft, kidnapping...  
  
Transmission: Terminated.  
  
Spike looked at the screen in awe. It was that little girl... He had always mocked Vicious for being pissed at something he didn't believe was real, until he saw her. He saw her once, when she was in Vicious' apartment and didn't believe it until she screamed a very loud 'damn!' and flickered out of existence. He had thought it was an illusion or something from going temporarily insane or something of the sort. Turns out she was real.  
  
She had caused some trouble for the Syndicate. Hell, she had cased more trouble for the Syndicate than half of it combined. He had heard of her in something like a story. The invisible mutant girl with such skill she could most likely kill the elders easily if she felt like it.  
  
"Hey Ed!" he called to the girl as she typed happily on her computer and then looked up at the mention of her name. "Try and get this picture a little but more clear for us will you?"  
  
Edward nodded and smiled then skipped over to the computer, Spike moving for her and going to finish brushing his teeth. This bounty would prove to be something to catch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Natasia lay in her bed, tossing and turning, not able to shut her eyes. Something was bothering her. Well, to be correct, it was more like something's. One, it was the fact that Vicious' life was on the line. She couldn't bare it if something happened to him. That led to number two... She had a bad feeling that she was developing... feelings for him. Not the usual 'I love to bug him so he'll pay attention to me' or the common 'Wow, he's such a great friend'. He was becoming more than that to her. That led to the number three. She would worry about that when the time came.  
  
There was a small sound outside Natasia's window, making her shoot up in her bed and creep over to her window. There was nothing. She shook her head and put her hands over her face and covered her eyes. Her nerves where getting the better of her. She decided she was going to go downstairs and get something to drink. Like some Vodka or something.  
  
She skulked out of her room and peered around, making sure that Vicious wasn't up or out or something like that. She walked out to the large staircase that opened up wider at the bottom, but didn't bother using the stairs she jumped off the veranda and landed on the bottom floor stealthily.  
  
She hadn't necessarily been shown around the house. Vicious had taken her from the front door straight to her room and left her there clearly stating that she was to stay there and no where else. He still acted as though she were three.  
  
Natasia looked around the house, the dark not being a real problem for her. The house wasn't that large, but its Victorian style made a nice size for a family. Almost all of the woodwork was mahogany, intricately carved, and anything fabric was a dark wine color or gold.  
  
'Seems Vicious has moved up in the ranks...' Natasia thought as she inspected a large room with several weapons such as katanas, short swords, a scythe, as well as a few Arabian daggers. 'Vicious always did have a love for blades.' She moved to the next room, finding the front vestibule, then continuing until she finally found the kitchen.  
  
Natasia would admit that for a guy, and a bachelor nonetheless, he could keep his house so clean. It was amazing. She opened the fridge to find that it was stocked with absolutely nothing save for a few bottles of liquor and a small brown paper bag with something in it, but from what Natasia could smell with her super-cat nose, it was old. Really old.  
  
"Disgusting..." She reached past it to a bottle of Vodka and pulled it out. She looked around for a bottle of maybe tomato juice, but found none and decided to drink it straight.  
  
She poured herself a glass and looked down into it. She had tried alcohol not too long ago and it didn't like it at first, but it kind of grew on her. She soon found out why Vicious had had some kind of liquor around the house often. It was good and it took a lot away.  
  
Natasia took her glass and decided to go and look around the house more. Slowly, she made her way to the other side of the house of which she did not get to explore. It had the same dark colors on everything, as well as a large array of weapons here and there.  
  
Going through another room, she realized she was back to the front atrium and back tracked to the room before. There wasn't anything special there, but there was a certain air about it. There was something there that she couldn't see...  
  
She soon spotted something that looked remotely similar to a doorknob stuck on the wall. Where there was a doorknob, there was a door... She tugged on the knob and then pushed, forcing the door to open. Surprisingly, there was no sound that came from the door, just some dust that had fallen from the ceiling.  
  
The room on the other side was dark, but a small, round window toward the top of the ceiling let in a little moonlight. There were a few boxes here and there, nothing much to look at. There was one box, though, that caught her attention. It was open and seemed to be spewing out paper from its top. Pictures fell from it and laid peacefully around it, although some seemed to have gone through some kind of paper shredder.  
  
Natasia glanced about her and advanced toward the box, stooping to scoop up a few pictures. She glanced through her handful, spotting a few people she had recognized. Gren, being one of them, as well as Julia and Vicious. She stuck a picture of only Vicious actually grinning in her pocket. She had a feeling she might not be staying there much longer. Then there was another picture proceeding Vicious' that had caught her attention.  
  
Natasia felt a growl begin low in her throat and a soft hissed fallowed. She slashed the picture down the center with her claws and let the pieces drop to the floor. She detested that person. Spike Speigel...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, yeah. Okay, so that was a really short chapter, but can you blame me? (Actually you can, but we wont go there.) My computer time is VERY limited and I cant type as much as I want when I want, but I'll try my hardest. If you have an idea for this story, just go ahead and let me know. As you can see, Natasia isn't exactly fond of Spike...  
  
By the way, I just wanted you all to try and check out my gundam wing story 'girls' if you're a fan at all. It hasn't been getting many reviewers, so I don't think many people are reading it. Just thought I'd let you know. ^_^ 


	3. Pictures and the past

Disclaimer: Sue me and I will sick my boyfriend on you. (He has an uncanny resemblance to Vicious, only he has black hair... its really weird.)  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies, I am sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry times infinity for not getting this up sooner. Instead of just listing excuses, I shall just let you read my story. Oh! Wait! No! Okay, there was this one part in chapter two that had three reasons why Natasia couldn't sleep. Number three she 'would worry about when the time came'. There are two options for that. The first one would be my friend's idea. Natasia went into heat. That would be pretty funny. Or, she was getting ready to die because of her biological kitty-human clock-thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natasia sat in the middle of a large pile of pictures next to the near empty box. She was still sifting through the last of the photographs, as the moonlight that had been coming in through the small window was now a fiery red-orange color.  
  
She had only found a few good pictures of people she knew, most being Vicious, Julia, Gren or Spike. Some she had pocketed, others she had torn. She had found a few pictures where she had been beside the person taking pictures. She had learned not to get in pictures; they could see her with it. Since her bracelets were made to work with light and cameras had a flash, it made a blurry picture with her image. She had made that mistake only once before. Her drink also hadn't been finished at all during the night and it sat next to her half full, warm, and slowly tipping as a pile of pictures began pushing it over.  
  
She came across a certain picture that she remembered being taken, a sad smile turned hostile as she shredded about the ninetieth photograph. The same snapshots; they had been all the same. It was just Julia and Spike in the picture, both staring almost lovingly at each other, at the same time trying to be inconspicuous about it.  
  
Julia and Spike were the reason she had to leave Vicious and try to make it on her own. Vicious became so angry...  
  
She sniffed back her tears after remembering Vicious coming home after finding out about his best friend and his girlfriend of about two years, then leaving and having to live on her own wherever she could. If Natasia ever went to hell, it wouldn't be as bad.  
  
A slight wetness on her leg snapped her out of her thoughts. "Shit!" The drink spilled and the color on the pictures instantly began to dissipate and the dye became a puddle on all of the photographs. Natasia stood and began trying to clean it up but found it very difficult to clean it with nothing but her hands and picture paper. (A/N: What he hell?? Picture paper?? Gewd god...)  
  
Crap... double crap... good god if Vicious came in now, saw her with his pictures and then all of them RUINED.  
  
Beginning to panic, she began just picking them up and stuffing them into the box, ignoring the fact that everything was wet. She heard shuffling in a few rooms across (a/n: super-sensitive cat hearing ^_^), realizing she was about to get into a hell of a lot of trouble. Natasia shoved the rest of them in the box and got out of the little room, closing the door tightly behind her.  
  
The lack of sleep began catching up to Natasia as she walked to the kitchen where she had heard some noise. She yawned largely and exposed her fangs, stretching her arms and tail. She should have slept at least a little bit...  
  
Coming into the room, she saw Vicious with a shot glass full of something, shirtless with only a pair of flannel bed pants. (a/n: *drool* Oh! Story, right...) He set his glass down and looked at her coldly.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Inside, Natasia was slightly freaking out, but she merely yawned and avoided his gaze. "I was looking out around the yard. Precautions."  
  
He turned and walked toward the front of the house where the stairs were, presumably to his room. "You're paranoid," fallowed him down the hall.  
  
Natasia let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how he would react if he knew she was in any of his personal stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye sat across the sofa, staring at the computer screen as Ed tinkered with the picture. Spike went to get a few guns from his large array of arsenal as Jet was making something to eat.  
  
So far, she hadn't seen anything different about this chick than the others they had to capture but her strange DNA, but that shouldn't make a difference. There were a few things on her being 'invisible' or something like that, but Faye kind of doubted that.  
  
"Hey Ed," asked Faye, "how much is this bounty worth?"  
  
Ed didn't pause her fast typing. "It doesn't say, Faye-Faye, but from her picture she looks hard to catch!" Edward turned the screen toward Faye.  
  
Although still blurry, the picture was now clear enough to make out the features of the person. Natasia stared back at Faye, jaws open with her fangs glinting and her claws out to slash the person taking the picture. She wore nothing but black cloth and silver chains, her curly hair around her like a flaming halo.  
  
"Wow." Faye blinked. "This ones a mutant thing."  
  
"Yeah." Spike came into the room, loading his gun. He looked at the screen and smirked. "This should be fun."  
  
"Spike, how are you going to find her? She supposedly has these invisibility thingies which should make it a little more difficult to just..." she made a gesture with her hand, "point her out."  
  
"Well, the most definite thing I know is that she'll be with or near Vicious." Spike put his gun in its holster and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Vicious?" Fay stood. "Spike, you can't be serious."  
  
He took a long drag of his smoke. "I am. The hard part is just finding out where Vicious is."  
  
"ED CAN HELP!!" Edward turned to Tomato and began typing commands, hacking into picture files from satellites.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natasia was in her room, taking her usual catnaps, this one especially long because of her lack of sleep that night. Of course, it wasn't on her bed, it was on the lanai.  
  
She lay on her stomach; her legs situated so one sat on top of the other, her arms under head, and her tail curling in time with her breath. Her hair was now up and out of her face in a ponytail, only a few tendrils of hair hanging down over her closed eyes.  
  
Vicious came into her room, fully dressed, (a/n: damn...) sheathing his katana. He observed her as he walked to the balcony; her not stirring as she usually did if any one came close to her as she slept. She seemed to be in a deep, peaceful slumber...  
  
He heard her shriek in her animalistic way as he yanked her tail up toward her head, the opposite direction of its natural growth. The lower half of her body fell over the side of the railing, leaving her clinging to the rail with her arms around it and claws extended, digging into the concrete. Her eyes were wide, and as of now her tail was puffed to its full extent, all hair standing on end.  
  
Truthfully, she looked like a pathetic sight, just like a cat that was in a room full of rocking chairs. Vicious did something he hadn't done in a long time; he laughed a true, jovial laugh.  
  
Natasia scrambled to try and get on the actual flooring of the loggia, falling a few times, eventually pulling and clawing her way to her goal. She fell over the balustrade and onto the floor, excavating her claws into that also, grasping onto it for dear life. Her tail stood straight, still puffed.  
  
"DAMN YOU!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?!" Natasia breathed hard, trying to calm herself. She truly looked like a panicky feline. Vicious continued to laugh at her, calming it as quickly as he could.  
  
Natasia remembered how he used to always to that when she was a kid, but it that her tail had become more sensitive to everything around it. She rubbed the sore spot at the small of her back, and her tail slightly twitched from pain. "God... Vicious, you suck..."  
  
"Quite whining. I got some food. It's downstairs."  
  
Natasia jumped up and hugged him around the waist. "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He stared down at her in surprise, and she looked back up at him when she realized her mistake. "Sorry," she murmured. "Some times I forget how old I am supposed to be."  
  
Natasia bowed her head to hide the crimson building on her cheeks and went downstairs. God, that was a stupid thing to do. She assumed that since he didn't kill her at that moment she was going to live another day, which was a good thing.  
  
She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and narrowed her eyes. She shouldn't care. And she didn't. She was going to die sometime soon anyway. She went into the kitchen, took the black rubber band out of her hair and wrapped it around the dish sprayer so the handle was held down. She nodded to herself in approval, and then got herself some food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natasia danced around her room, eating her ramen, MP3 player headphones over her ears. She had the volume up as loud as it could go, singing along with the words, unknowing as loud as her voice could go.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL I COULD EVER LIVE IT DOWN! DIG ME NOW! FUCK ME LATER! AND SING IT TO THE TUNE OF FAGGOT! FAGGOT! FAGGOT!!" (1) She didn't notice the very loud and very angry 'NATASIA!' that rocked the house.  
  
Vicious slammed her door open, his head completely wet, water dripping from his bangs. Natasia noticed the large sound, and set her bowl down as quickly as possible without spilling it and threw her headphones off.  
  
She backed up a few steps, slowly, until Vicious lunged at her. She jumped on the bed and sprung over to the door, running as quickly as she could to get away from the rampaging Vicious.  
  
'Well, I should have expected it,' she thought as she jumped over the stair case railing and onto the floor, gaining her footing then going into the next room over from the atrium. She ran into the living room and glanced around quickly to find the best place to go, but soon found herself thrown to the floor. She looked up to see the end of a blade, and then fallowed it up to the holder, Vicious.  
  
She smiled in a provocative/ pouty manner, and found herself rumbling low in her throat at a soft hum rather than a harsh growl. Her eyes widened and her hands shot up to her throat, taking a deep breath to cease her low droning. She quickly batted the blade away with her now extended claws, let out a loud hiss and stomped up stairs.  
  
And this whole time Vicious had no idea what any of it meant.  
  
(1) I don't own the song Faggot by Mindless self-indulgence. But I love the band!  
  
A/N: There you go, happy people. May your wine always be sweet. And don't forget to review and tell me what you think on the heat idea (and if you want a lemon. If you do, I'll have to get someone else to write it. I'm not big on them). Oh, and I've gotten the last chapter halfway written. If you want a glimpse of it, let me know. This is Ruwi Demon, signing off. 


End file.
